


Two Lovely Islands

by marielatte



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:49:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24894175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marielatte/pseuds/marielatte
Summary: Various stories of Åland Islands x Faroe Islands. Prompts are taken from the prompt generator.
Relationships: Åland Islands (Hetalia)/Faroe Islands (Hetalia)





	Two Lovely Islands

**Author's Note:**

> The first prompt: Åland and Faroe trying to hide their relationship. However, it turns out everyone knows they're dating.

The Christmas eve for the Nordic family are usually spent with having a really big family meeting for them. This year it’s Finland’s turn to holds the meeting, well not exactly a meeting like their usual Nordic Council meeting but more like a family dinner and a night full of fun, or annoying things according to Iceland. Everyone in the Nordic is there, including Åland Islands and Faroe Islands. But this year seems to be different for both Åland and Faroe. They are seemed to be a little bit tense, especially for Faroe who always seems to be the most cheerful girl in the room. They sit next to each other right now and talks about things.

“Should we tell them?” Faroe asks softly while she is looking at the Ålander.

“What? The dating thing?” Åland frowns. He is not against that, but he is not quite sure if they really should tell the other about it.

“Yes of course…” Faroe nods. She thinks that this big family dinner is a chance for them to tell their family, especially their ‘father’ about their relationship.

“Unless you’re giving me a guarantee that I’ll be alive after—ow!” The Ålander’s words are cut off by the Faroese pinch on his arm. “That hurts, I was just joking anyway.” Åland smiles softly.

“You’re not going to die I promise. My ‘dad’ is not somebody who will kill a person just because his ‘daughter’ dates a man…” Faroe sighs. “Who knows about my brother though…”

“Well, I speak Swedish… he hates that so who knows?” Åland shrugs.

“That’s not going to happen… at least I know your ‘fathers’ won’t kill me so, well… I’ll do it.” Faroe let out a long sigh. She knows she can do that, beside basically everyone in the room had known each other for a long time anyway.

“Okay, let’s do it together.” Åland nods. But their conversation has to be cut of because the other had called them for dinner.

So Åland and Faroe are now walking together to the dining table. They end up holding each other’s hand somehow, but that’s just going to add the dramatic effect.

“Ah! I have something to tell to everybody.” Faroe says shyly while the rest of the room are looking at her now.

“We, precisely.” Åland joins her.

“What is it my girl?” Denmark is the first one to open his mouth.

“It’s okay, just say it here.” Finland smiles at the couple.

Åland and Faroe are looking at each other now. They take a deep breath and…

“So… we’re dating now.” Both Åland and Faroe says simultaneously. Everybody suddenly fell silence, but an Icelandic man in that room seems to be holding back his laughter.

“Well, honestly everyone at here already noticed that…” Finland is the first one to break the silence. He is smiling, and his smile is a genuine happy smile.

“Yeah… we can see that happen.” Norway nods slowly.

“Mm…” Sweden nods too. Meanwhile Denmark stands from his seat now and walking to the couple.

“Actually, Faroe. Your taste in man is really bad why would you choose a Swedish man for a date but never mind anyway.” Denmark laughs while he pats Faroe’s shoulder gently.

“Well, basically I am Finnish!” Åland tries to defend himself.

“Same difference. Let’s eat anyway. No one is mad about it.” Denmark smiles widely.

“Oh nice, I’m glad my boyfriend would not get murder tonight.” Faroe sighs. They quickly take a seat for the dinner after that.

“Well, who says I won’t?” Denmark jokes. Finland is looking at him now.

“No one gets murdered in my place, not my son. Okay let’s eat.” Finland smiles brightly.

Everybody’s eating their dinner happily now, even Norway jokes about it’s a celebration dinner rather than a Christmas dinner one. At last, everybody already knew that Åland and Faroe are dating each other now.


End file.
